Relaciones
by RabbitBela
Summary: Punto de vista muy personal del porque el Makorra merece una segunda oportunidad. :NO ES FANFIC:
1. Chapter 1

**Relaciones.**

Hola, ¿qué tal? Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este no es un fanfic, si no un punto de vista muy personal. A claro que no es Isabella la que escribe, ella sólo me presto su cuenta por que pensó que sería una linda forma de dejar de destrozar los cojines de su casa cada vez que veo un video referente a Makorra, y también pensó que algunos de ustedes se sentirían igual que yo y que darían su MUY importante opinión.

Por cierto, me llamo Melisa y me declaro una fan extraordinaria del Makorra ( por favor no piensen que soy friki) y como toda una buena fan, reconozco lo bueno y malo de mi OTP.

En mi opinión, creo que el Makorra es mucho mejor. No por el hecho de que sea mi pareja favorita ni mucho menos, si no por que es la verdad.

Yo creo que la relación de Asami y Mako no tenía futuro, por qué para mi sólo era un capricho de Asami ( perdónenme, pero así lo veo)

Y les repito, no se los digo por que sea una fan loca y obsesiva que mataría por el Makorra, si no por que las semana pasada Isabella y yo nos pusimos a ver el libro uno y la verdad no me cabe en la cabeza que no funcionan, por que eso no se lo cree nadie a Korra.

Y en mi retorcida cabeza, me puse a analizar toda la situación, y aquí están mis puntos de vista sin pretender ofender a nadie.

1. Korra JAMÁS interfirió en la relación de Mako y Asami, y que yo recuerde (o corríjanme si me equivoco) nuestra Korra no fue corriendo a buscar a Mako cuando se enteró de que había terminado su relación con ella.

2. Quizás Korra actúo mal al besarlo sabiendo que estaba con..."ella" pero creo que todos aquí sabemos que ella es una impulsiva de lo peor y sólo actúa por instinto y piensa en las consecuencias después. Mientras que Asami aprovecho la situación y en cuanto se enteró de que había roto con Korra, lo busco para que volvieran a hacer una pareja. Y eso es actuar muy bajo ya que no siquiera espero una semana. Y en mi más humilde opinión Mako le siguió el juego porque quería olvidarse de ella, ya que (creo yo) que le dolía el hecho de haberla lastimado y de haber terminado con ella (porque eso lo dice en el último capítulo)

3. Korra siempre lo ha apoyado, y estoy de acuerdo en que Mako puede llegar a ser un completo idiota e insensible. Pero yo siento que siempre que está a punto de perderla, no le importa arriesgar su vida con tal de que ella esté bien (sólo recuerden los últimos capítulos del libro uno y dos respectivamente) Se que Aang siempre tuvo a Katara apoyando lo en todo momento y quizás Mako la lastime la mayoría de veces, pero estoy un 100% de que a él no le importaría arriesgar su vida para mantenerla a salvo.

4. Lo único que le reconozco a mi maestro fuego patán favorito, es que: SIEMPRE ha estado con ella, siempre la ha protegido, no le importa el riesgo que pueda tener, siempre corre detrás de ella. Y eso es una prueba de que está enamorado.

5. La forma en la que se miran, los dos se ven con tanto amor.

6. No sé si se enteraron de que Mike o Bryan dijeron en su Tumblr que necesitaban conocer a otro. ¡Pero por favor, Mako ya tiene suficiente con esa aprovechada... Perdón, Asami! Y eso de que Korra conozca a otro... La verdad no me convence, aunque me encantaría que Mako peleara por ella, que aunque sea sufriera un poquito... Está bien, un MUCHO.

Sinceramente no veo a Korra con alguien más, no por el hecho de que quiero que Mako se quede con ella, admito que sería interesante ver a Mako celoso, pero de verdad no me la imagino con alguien más. No me malentiendan Bolín me cae bien, es más, lo adoro, pero no creo que pueda hacer buena pareja con Korra y estoy segura de que ella no utilizaría a Bolín para olvidarse/vengarse de Mako, ella no haría algo como eso.

Tal vez el Makorra tenga más contras que pros, pero en verdad, ellos dos son el uno para el otro. Creo que todos comentemos errores (aunque a veces Mako se le pase la mano) creo que está bien que no haya romance en el libro tres, porque así no romperán mi corazón, y sinceramente no entiendo que le pasa a Bryke por la cabeza ¿acaso no ven que el Makorra tiene MUCHOS más fan que esa porquería del masami?

Y no me daré por vencida, aún creo que ellos pueden terminar juntos ( realmente eso espero) y hasta que no le oiga decirle un "te amo" a esa...Asami yo no me daré por vencida, porque Mako está enamorado de Korra, basta con ver la cara de dolor que puso cuando la dejo ir ( cosa que está MUY mal Mako) pero creo que los dos estaban mal y demasiado estresados, por eso es que tenían tantas peleas y claro está que Mako al intentar protegerla, sólo termina empeorando las cosas...

En fin, gracias por leer todo esto, y aunque la cuenta no sea mía, le agradezco a Bela que me haya dejado poner todas mis locas ideas, pero en verdad no sabían con quien más desahogarse, y creo que varios de ustedes comprenden mi situación.

Dejen sus reviews por que realmente me interesa saber que piensan.

¡Y NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE, PARA MI EL MAKORRA SIEMPRE SERÁ LO MEJOR Y SIEMPRE LO AMARE, CON TODO Y SUS COSAS MALAS Y BUENAS! ¡MAKORRA ALL THE WAY!

Quizás ya vieron esta noticia en otro fic, pero aún así se las dejo:

La verdad no tengo que idea de que tanto sea cierto o no, lo único que espero es que al final del libro cuatro ellos dos terminen juntos, amándose y también mi corazón herido espera que cumplan su promesa del "siempre te voy a amar"

Y si no regresan, me mato, así de simple.

¡MAKORRA HASTA EL FINAL!

Pd. En serio si creen que se me paso un punto o algo, díganme, no me enoja que me hagan ver mis errores, y si creen que estoy loca…también díganmelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Relaciones II**

Hola de nuevo, otra vez molestando desde la cuenta de Isabella.

Antes de comenzar con mis alocados puntos de vista, quiero agradecerles por dejar sus opiniones y concuerdo con cada una de ustedes.

Sé que pensaran que doy DEMASIADAS molestias por aquí y que debería abrir una cuenta y todo eso, pero sinceramente soy un asco para escribir historias. Digamos que yo solo aporto ideas y presiono a Isabella para que no deje ningún fic sin terminar, y por supuesto que me dio mis vueltas por cada una de sus historias, y permítanme decirles que hay unas muy buenas historias.

Ya que esta hermosa página me mantiene viva después de noviembre (más o menos).

Volviendo al tema inicial, el 21 de febrero estrenaron el libro dos en Latinoamérica, y como me gusta sufrir lo volví a ver.

Pero algo positivo salió de todo esto, ya que me di cuenta de algo sumamente radical que me devolvió las ganas de vivir (perdonen mi dramatismo).

Al final del capítulo 1, Mako le dice a Korra que él cree que debería hacer lo que considere correcto ya que él la apoyara en todo. Ahora, se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Bueno, se los aclarare, en el final del libro dos, ella le dice que lo suyo no funciona, él le responde (no muy convencido) de que tiene razón y después de eso nos rompen el corazón afirmando que lo suyo había terminado después de todo.

Mis conclusiones son que técnicamente Mako si cumplió su palabra, tal vez por eso no hizo nada para detenerla, porque en esos momentos Korra pensaba que los terminar su relación era lo mejor para ambos.

Y también recordé el capitulo donde Aang intenta abrir sus chakras, el Guru Pathik le dice que se tenía que desprender de lo que más amaba para desbloquear su chakra, él no fue capaz de dejar ir a Katara en ese momento.

Bueno, recordando esto, Korra en el episodio de "Light in the dark" abrió todos sus chakras, por eso tuvo que renunciar a Mako para poder detener a Unalaq.

Tal vez no funcionaron por dos cosas:

La primera, que los dos estaban sumamente estresados con tantos problemas que se dijeron cosas que no debían y ambos actuaron como verdaderos idiotas, claro está quien se paso de idiota.

La segunda es que ella termino lo suyo por que la confianza que se tenían se fue al carajo y porque al renunciar a su amor no quería lastimarlo.

Evidentemente, Mako desconoce todo estos aspectos espirituales, por lo tanto no sabe que Korra tuvo que renunciar a él para poder salvar el mundo espiritual y el terrenal. Además, el tampoco quería perderla, porque le dijo "una parte de mi no quería que esto pasara" (más o menos).

Lo sé, todo esto le dio un cambio radical y me hizo tener más esperanzas de que el Makorra va a regresar.

Los dos se aman.

Sinceramente no acabo de entender por qué el imbécil de Mako actuó como actuó al terminar con ella; aunque en la realidad es lo que llega a pasar, ya que los adolescentes tendemos a estar con la persona equivocada y después encontramos a la ideal, y de nuevo volvemos al mismo hoyo de donde salimos. Se los digo por experiencia propia, ya que un claro ejemplo de eso es la relación de Isabella y Alejandro. (Ignoren eso).

Lo que yo no entiendo es porque dicen que Mako no ama a Korra, quizás no sea la manera más adecuada de demostrarle sus sentimientos, ya que la ha lastimado innumerables veces. Pero al ver el libr me di cuenta de que realmente no soportaría perderla, es decir, literalmente se volvió loco cuando Tarrlock la secuestro, tanto así que casi le quema la cara a un bloqueador de chi para encontrarla, cuando Amon le quito sus poderes fue capaz de luchar contra el sangre control y salvarla, estuvo a su lado a cada momento del juicio de su padre y cuando fue a abrir el portal de los espíritus, cuando se transformo en titán y dejo su cuerpo en el árbol del tiempo, Mako la protegió de todos los espíritus sin importarle nada.

Sinceramente no creo que Mako esté dispuesto a dar la vida por nadie más que por Korra, ambos se aman y algo me dice que ellos van a regresar, después de todo, Korra siente que él es él correcto y él la ama y siempre está con ella cuando más lo necesita.

Además, yo prefiero mil veces a Korra que a Asami, ya que Asami es la típica chica bonita y perfecta que pelea solo cuando es necesario y que se aprovecha de las situaciones, concuerdo en que ha sufrido al perder a sus padres, pero eso no le da derecho a victimizarse. Por otro lado, Korra nunca se da por vencida, ella es el avatar y no le importa perderlo todo por proteger lo que ama y hacer lo correcto, cuando Amon le quito sus poderes no se rindió y se mantuvo lo mas fuerte que pudo, y siempre se ha mantenido fuerte, sin importar por lo que este pasando.

Insisto en que Mako y Korra deben de estar juntos y que su amor, es uno de los que vale la pena. Ya que no es el típico amor a primera vista y todo eso.

Aun tengo fe, y se que ellos van a regresar y van a estar juntos y felices. Ya que varias fuentes de Tumblr, Facebook e Instagram dicen que los productores quieren que ellos estén juntos y que a lo largo del libr habrá cosas positivas entre ellos. (espero que así sea).

No hay que rendirnos, el Makorra vivirá porque además de que es la pareja que la mayoría prefiera, son perfectos juntos.

¡MAKORRA POR SIEMPRE!

Pd. No hay que perder las esperanzas, ellos regresaran porque simplemente son el uno para el otro.

Pd 2. Espero ya no dar más molestias por aquí.

Pd3. Estoy presionando a Isabella para que suba las continuaciones de los juegos del avatar: en llamas.

Atte. Melisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Relaciones lll**

¡HOLA GENTE HERMOSA! ¿Adivinen quien ya vio los tres primeros episodios de LOK? Acertaron, la loca de Melisa que viene de chismosa.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Simplemente me han encantado, tiene tanta acción, una excelente animación y emotividad. Juro que llore como bebé cuando vi a Zuko, fue tanta la felicidad que no me pude contener de gritar, que mi papá se asusto.

Y evidentemente también grite de emoción al ver ese pequeñísimo momento Makorra, la forma en la que se pone nervioso Mako al ver a Korra es tan tierno. Además, eso de que duerma en la estación de policía para no tener que lidiar con sus pensamientos es simplemente adorable.

Y corríjanme si esto mal, pero, que yo recuerde, no lo había visto actuar de esa forma cuando término con Asami.

Realmente estaba esperando ver la actitud de ambos después del rompimiento, y una cosa me quedo más que clara. ¡Ninguno de los dos se resigna a perderse!

1. Korra se preocupa por él, y para ella es más que obvió que lo quiere tener cerca y es importante para ella que este ahí, apoyandola.

2. Mako se aleja de ella por que no sabe como lidiar con sus sentimientos. (Al menos eso creo yo)

De verdad se me hace muy tierno en la forma en la que la trata, y de como se sigue preocupando por ella. Por qué si acepto ir al reino tierra no fue tanto por que Bolín lo convenciera.

Y yo espero ver, aunque sea y por muy pequeños que sean, momentos Makorra, ya que eso de alguna manera me hace tener esperanzas.

Por qué según Bryke, dijo que no habría momentos Makorra y que en el libro dos su ruptura había sido definitiva (según por lo que leí en Tumblr y Twitter) pero sinceramente sería una estupidez que no regresaran. Es decir, por algo los pusieron juntos en el libro 1. Además, ¿por qué continúan poniéndolos juntos? Simplemente no entiendo a Bryke.

Y como bien dice el sabio de mi padre: "el amor es así, con sus altas y bajas, y cuando dos personas están destinas a estar juntas, al final siempre lo logran" lo sé, muy profundo y sumándole que el avatar sólo se enamora una vez, me hace tener el doble de esperanza. Si Isabella y yo seguimos cuerda tras la ruptura de Mako y Korra es gracias a ese hombre.

Yo sigo teniendo esperanzas de que volverán , sin importar lo que digan en Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook acerca de que no van a regresar. Hasta qué no se transmita el último episodio del libro 4 de la leyenda de Korra, no perderé la fe en que regresen y sean muy felices juntos, como debe de ser.

Haciendo a un lado mi amor incondicional e indestructible por el Makorra.

Los capítulos que eh visto ( si, vi los capítulos filtrados por que soy débil y no me pude contener) ¡son simplemente perfectos! Sin mencionar emocionantes, emotivos, desgarradores... Lo siento, me emociono cuando se habla de esto, pero no tengo otras palabras para describir lo perfecto que es todo, TODO. Incluyendo la amistad entre Korra y Asami, al principio me pareció raro, pero después supuse que podría ser interesante. Aclaro, me gusta el Korrasami pero enfocado a la amistad.

Quisiera decir un montón de cosas, pero como no se sí alguno de ustedes vio los capítulos, sólo me quedare callada y diré que son más que perfectos.

Tanto yo, como Isabella esperamos que nos den su punto de vista. Por qué eso es muy importante para nosotras.

Ya se que no debo de estar de chismosa en cuantas ajenas y todo eso, pero en verdad, ustedes entiende perfectamente lo que una esta pasando. Y sin contar el pequeño detalle que no se escribir una historia, en verdad, doy pena. Digamos que mi única función es aportar ideas locas y presionar a cierta niña para que no las deje inconclusas.

Gracias por leer este punto de vista tan loca que tengo. Y no olviden dar sus opiniones.

Pd. Seguramente seguiré dando molestias conforme vea momentos Makorra.

Pd 2. Sigo pensando que Mako y Korra deben de estar juntos.

Cuídense todos.

Atte. Melisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Relaciones IV

¡HOLA DE NUEVO!

Otra vez la latosa y chismosa de Melisa metiéndose en donde no debe, pero no puedo evitarlo, se que esta pagina no es un blog o algo por el estilo. Pero aquí me desahogo y además comparto opinion con otras personas y, eso me alegra mucho.

Y respecto al final del libro tres, creo que fue épico. Fue algo diferente y único. Aunque, literal, Bryke saco nuestro corazón, lo aplasto, estrujo, lo pisoteo y después lo tiro a la basura sin remordimientos.

Creo que la "violencia" contribuyo a que sacaran a Korra del aire y lo pasaran a internet, pero creo que ese toquecito de violencia es algo necesario; pero se pasan de lanza.

En fin, con respecto al Makorra, me hubiera gustado ver un poco más de ellos en los últimos capítulos. Y pasando a otro tema, no se ustedes pero yo le veo MUCHA oportunidad. Demasiada diría yo, creo que en esta serie realmente se mostro la preocupación de Mako por Korra.

Y sinceramente, aunque no lo hayan mostrado en los capítulos. El estará ahí para ella, apoyándola y cuidándola. Muchos dicen que no se preocupa por ella y bla, bla, bla. Pero por favor, creo quelas caras que puso a cada momento hablan más que mil palabras.

Evidentemente Korra tenia muchas mas cosas en que pesar: el loto rojo, el cambio por la convergencia armónica y demás, pero aun así se sigue preocupando por Mako y lo sigue amando.

La clara prueba esta cuando Mako abrazo a Korra y ella le correspondió, sin duda se veía feliz de verlo, además, nuestro Mako se la presento formalmente a su abuela y seguro le hablo tanto de ella y lo hermosa que era que por eso la confundió con Asami.

Y justo antes de que se entregara a Zaheer ella lo abrazo a él y con la mirada le dijo un "te amo" o al menos así lo siento yo.

Por favor, ustedes díganme que piensan ¿creen en esas palabras de que Mako y Korra no volverán jamás? O ¿creen que Mako y Korra estarán juntos?

Yo creo que si y en verdad ruego por que eso pase, que Korra logre salir de sus problemas y sea la avatar mas fuerte y épica de toda la tierra y, pueda ser feliz con quien ama.

En serio díganme que piensan al respecto. Es algo importante saber sus opiniones.

Y de nuevo, me disculpo por dejar mis problemas mentales aquí. Prometo controlarme.

Por cierto, estoy presionando a Isabela para que les traiga fics de calidad y por supuesto los juegos del avatar parte tres y si quieren dejar sugerencias, por favor, háganlo es importante saber que les gustaría.

En fin, me despido con cariño y les agradezco el tiempo que se toman por leer estas idioteces mías.

Con mucho cariño.

Melisa.


End file.
